Malagueña (song)
Originally the sixth movement of the Suite Andalucia by Ernesto Lecuona, who also provided it with Spanish lyrics, the song "Malagueña" has since become a popular, jazz, marching band, and drum corps standard and has been provided with lyrics in several languages. Notable vocal performances A German language version, sung by Caterina Valente, with Werner Müller's Orchestra, was popular in the United States (not making the Billboard chart, but charting on Cash Box, peaking at position #42) in February 1955. English lyrics had been written by Marian BanksASCAP: MALAGUENA FROM ANDALUCIA and a later charting version was recorded by Connie Francis in 1960 that reached #42 on Billboard's chart as the flip side of her #1 pop smash "My Heart Has A Mind Of Its Own." Notable instrumental performances "Malagueña" was recorded by the composer as a piano solo on the 1955 RCA Victor LP Lecuona Plays Lecuona. The recording is available on RCA/BMG CD compilations / reissues.amazon.com, RCA Victor Gold Seal CD The Ultimate Collection: Lecuona Plays Lecuona (1997), Cuban Originals (1999) Bill Holman's arrangement for the Stan Kenton Orchestra, reimagined the song as a fiery big band showpiece. Performances of this arrangement appeared on Kenton's 1961 album Adventures in Jazz and on the 1962 American TV show, Jazz Scene USA.Shanachie Entertainment, Jazz Scene USA - Frank Rosolino and Stan Kenton link Accessed 2008 August 30. Drum corps / Marching band "Malagueña" is one of the most oft-performed pieces in drum & bugle corps performances and competitions.www.corpsreps.com One of the most well known performances of this piece in recent years has been as part of the Broadway musical Blast!, a fusion of Corps style musical arrangements and field (stage) movements with traditional theatric elements. “Malagueña” has been performed numerous times by the University of Massachusetts Amherst Marching Band, and as such, has become one of the songs most identified with the group. The University of Minnesota hockey pep band also plays the song after each home win by their men's hockey team. The Madison Scouts Drum and Bugle Corps also often feature the song, and won their second DCI World Championship with a program including the work. Other corps to perform the piece include the Boston Crusaders, The Cadets, the Hawthorne Caballeros as well as the Hanover (PA) Lancers. Other popular versions American guitarist Roy Clark recorded an instrumental version of "Malagueña" and also performed the song in an episode of the US TV show The Odd Couple.www.oddcouple.info/faq Rock versions have included an instrumental version by Bill Haley & His Comets recorded live in Sweden in 1968 (it was a staple of their live shows in the 1960s and 1970s, usually performed by guitarist Nick Nastos). An instrumental version by Ritchie Valens was released years after his death. A surf instrumental version of "Malagueña" has been performed by the Trashmen, the Bambi Molesters, and Albatross, as well as in part of an arrangement of Misirlou by Dick Dale and others. The genealogy of this arrangement is not known. Other instrumental versions were provided by Brian Setzer on his album Ignition, Dave Salyer on Red Hot Guitar and Buckethead on From the Coop. References External links *ASCAP: MALAGUENA (FROM SPANISH SUITE "ANDALUCIA") *List of recordings of the song Category:Songs written by Ernesto Lecuona Category:Songs with music by Ernesto Lecuona Category:Bill Haley songs Category:Spanish-language songs